MOMENTOMOL
by nonameHAN
Summary: Jadi dia benar-benar angel? Sungguh luar biasa! Namun apakah dia juga akan terkejut jika mengetahui bahwa aku adalah makhluk menyeramkan aslinya? Makhluk yang bahkan bisa melukainya, melukai sayap gagahnya?   KYUMIN! CHAPTER 2 IS UP! :
1. Chapter 1

**MOMENTOMOL #1**

Author : nonameHAN

Title : Momentomol #1 (Impossible)

Categories : Tragedy, Fantasy, Friendship, Gore, Mystery

Cast : Super Junior

Disclaimer : Instantly, I just obsessed with Angels. Super Junior is MINE

A.N : Momentomol (ingatan akan kematian). Gore itu adegan sadis. Fanfic ini adaptasi dari fanfic terdahuluku "Run Angel Run". Garis besar ceritanya sedikit mirip. Tapi konflik dan tokoh penokohan sangat berbeda. Aku disini focus sama Friendship. Gomawo~ happy reading ^^

~H~A~N~

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku yang tertutup poni hitam kecoklatan yang berantakan dan terasa agak basah. Duduk dipinggiran tempat yang biasa aku gunakan untuk menyelusuri alam bawah sadarku, tidur. Namun sekarang aku terjaga dalam keadaan yang membuat pening kepalaku dan kembali mengingat-ingat kemudian mencerna setiap kejadian dimimpi yang kualami. Setiap jengkal peristiwanya sangat lekat menempel dalam pikiran kosongku, atau pikiran egoku mungkin? Ahh aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Terasa nyata memang, samar namun berenergi kuat. Semburat kejadian yang sangat luar biasa tergambar disana, kejadian yang bahkan tak mungkin dipikirkan oleh orang lain, makhluk lain, biar kuperjelas, Angel lain sepertiku. Mereka tak mungkin bisa membayangkan, bahkan memikirkan kejadian yang sudah berulang kali kulihat dalam mimpi. Kejadian itu sangat tak biasa, dan sampai sekarang aku masih memikirkannya dengan tampang aku-tak-percaya-dengan-apa-yang-telah-kulihat, mungkin.

Memang mimpi adalah hal misterius yang kadang memberi isyarat kejadian yang akan terjadi dalam masa berikutnya, mungkin? Aku juga tak tahu pasti. Namun mimpi bagiku adalah sebuah dejavu dalam skala besar. Mungkin Angel lain akan menertawakanku jika kuceritakan semua yang ingin kuceritakan karena ceritaku memang kadang aneh, bukan kadang, namun sebagian besar memang aneh. Ahh mau bagaimana lagi, aku memang tercipta dalam jenis Pure-Dark-Angel yang tersisa. Tapi yang masih menjadi pertanyaanku sekarang ini, bagaimana bisa ayahku adalah seorang Gallance-Angel dan ibuku seorang Pure-Luminiferous-Angel bisa melahirkan anak sepertiku? Pure-Dark-Angel, ahh aku tak mau ambil pusing dengan hal ini, mungkin Zeus sudah memberi kutukan pada orang tuaku? Atau bagaimana? Sudah-sudah. Benar kata Angel lain, aku ini memang mempunyai pemikiran yang rumit, pemikiran yang bahkan tak akan pernah dipikirkan oleh Angel lain sepantaranku.

Sebuah bunyi lonceng berisik menyadarkan lamunanku sejenak, seperti suara ribuan kuda yang menyerundukku. Ahh bunyi itu sangat mengganggu, sangat kontras dengan bunyi angelus(lonceng gereja) yang menenangkan itu. Bunyi lonceng ini sangat membuatku ingin membuangnya saja, apalagi jika aku harus segera masuk dalam kelas Choi songsaengnim itu, pendeta misterius yang menjadi guru diacademy yang sekarang kuikuti. Choi songsaengnim adalah Half-Blood-Angel, aku juga tak tahu kenapa angel sepertinya bisa menjadi guruku sekarang? Karena menurut kabar, dulu dia adalah seorang pembangkang. Dia memberontak ingin keluar dari dunia kami dan ingin merasakan kehidupan bumi. Karena ulahnya yang sangat beringas itu, akhirnya Zeus menurunkannya kebumi untuk sementara. Bumi? Terdengar asing memang dalam telingaku, tetapi tempat itu adalah tempat dimana seseorang akan menemukan penderitaannya, mereka akan terjerumus dalam kehidupan penuh dengan lubang hitam yang jika kita sudah masuk kedalamnya, kita akan sulit keluar, begitu yang diceritakan Choi songsaengnim pada kami. Namun aku tak peduli, aku tak begitu tertarik dengan 'Bumi'.

Tetapi Choi songsaengnim akan berubah auranya jika sudah bercerita masalah bumi pada kami, lebih misterius dan dingin. Hii~ aku tak bisa membayangkan jika dia memarahiku dengan matanya yang menakutkan itu. Tapi yang menjadi masalah saat ini adalah, Hankyung adalah sahabatku, sahabat dekatku. Dan dia adalah anaknya! tragis memang, sifat mereka sangat kontras. Aku juga tak tahu bagaimana aku menjelaskan kedekatan kami, aku tanpanya seperti seorang angel tanpa sayap, mungkin. Hankyung adalah anak dari seorang Half-Blood-Angel yang katanya berhubungan dengan seorang wanita dari bumi, namun Zeus memisahkan mereka dan mengangkat Choi songsaengnim kedunia angel kami lagi. Aissh~ kenapa aku malah memikirkan hal yang masih tak kuketahui kebenarannya itu? Aku ini memang Dark-Angel yang aneh, Kim Heechul yang aneh dengan pemikiran yang aneh pula.

Kyaa~ aku harus segera masuk dalam kelas Choi songsaengnim sekarang! Kalau tidak bisa habis sayapku karena ketakutan dimarahi olehnya.

**# Another's POV**

Disinilah aku bersandar pada dinding lusuh yang terkesan kotor dan lembab, sendiri, hanya dengan buku sialan yang mampu merubah kepribadianku secara drastis. Lembaran itu, hanya susunan kata yang tak berekspresi, tulisan tangan yang artistic namun tak rapi berjajar dikertas. Mengungkapkan semua kejadian yang tak pernah kuinginkan. Kata-kata yang terpaku jelas dalam setiap lembar buku itu mampu membuat hatiku tersayat semakin dalam dan menganga, mampu membuat batinku terombang-ambing tak menentu. Jadi selama ini aku adalah makhluk lain? Bukan manusia seperti mereka? Bukan mereka yang bisa menikmati kehangatan keluarga mereka? Jadi keluargaku adalah keluarga yang seperti ini? Keluarga yang bahkan tak akan pernah dipikirkan oleh manusia lain.

Kutatap lirih buku disampingku ini, perlahan air mataku menetes tak diundang, mengaliri lekuk wajahku, pasti air mataku berwarna hitam samar karena mataku yang kupakaikan benda-benda hitam layaknya emotic yang entah sejak kapan jadi kusukai. Hey! Aku ini lelaki, mana boleh aku menangis seperti ini. Tapi air mata sialanku ini tak mau berhenti, aku tak menghiraukan ini. Kuketukkan perlahan silet cantik ini digelang besi yang aku kenakan. Suara yang ditimbulkan terdengar sangat meriah memecah keheningan tempat tertutup yang tak berpenghuni ini, tempat favoritku, tempat dimana aku merasa tenang dan nyaman. Suasana redup yang tercipta sangat dominan dengan suasana hatiku saat ini, orang yang tak mau menurut pada kenyataan yang sudah Tuhan berikan padanya, namun jika kau tau takdir apa yang kuterima, kau pasti tak akan percaya dengan apa yang aku ceritakan.

Tetapi baiklah, aku bukanlah seorang manusia! Aku adalah seorang Dare-Devil, pantas saja akhir-akhir ini seperti ada taring tajam tumbuh digigiku dan jantungku berdegup lebih kencang jika meilhat darah segar, ternyata aku adalah… ahh sudah. Aku mengetahuinya dari mimpiku dan dari mimpi itu pula kuperoleh buku ini.

Kusilet sedikit demi sedikit buku ini, tapi pecuma saja, ini tak akan merubah apapun yang sudah menjadi takdirku. Kuarahkan silet ini pada gelang besiku lagi, setiap dentingannya membuat jantungku seperti tertusuk jarum. Kemudian perlahan kusilet lenganku, saat bagian tajamnya mengenai permukaan kulitku, rasanya sangat dingin yang mampu menenangkan hatiku. Kuperdalam silet itu menembus kulitku. Kutekan-tekan lagi dan mengalirlah darah segar, aku meringis kesakitan namun setiap goresan yang kuciptakan begitu menenangkan. Tak lama kemudian sebuah kata sudah tertatto dilenganku 'DEATH', sungguh kata artistic yang mampu membuatku menjerit. Kata yang kini kulihat adalah kata bernuansa merah darah yang segar. Kugenggam lenganku itu lalu kuremas sekuat tenaga, sakit, sangat sakit. Aku hanya bisa berteriak, namun perbuatanku ini membuat beban yang kutanggung seolah lepas menghilang perlahan, aku suka ini. Aku semakin tak bisa menguasai diriku lagi, seperti ada kekuatan lain yang menerobos daya sadarku.

KRAAAAKK~

Suara itu tiba-tiba terdengar dan membuat kesadaranku pulih. Sebenarnya hanya suara yang sangat pelan, namun mampu kudengar dengan jelas. Pandanganku terpaku pada susunan box yang tertata tak rapi, menambah kesan tak terurus pada ruangan ini. Aku bangun dan perlahan melangkah menuju sumber suara, darah segar menetes kelantai dari luka dilenganku, aku tak peduli.

Aku terdiam ditempat saat kudapati seberkas cahaya muncul disertai angin pelan yang mampu membuat benda-benda disekitarnya sedikit beterbangan, memberi kesan tempat-ini-baru-saja-didatangi-makhluk-lain-yang-punya-kekuatan-besar-dan-pergi-setelah-aku-ingin-melihatnya. Cahaya redup itu perlahan menghilang dan kudapati seekor burung merpati putih terdiam kearahku. Tiba-tiba kurasakan sakit disekujur tubuhku, rasa sakit itu muncul dari lenganku yang sekarang mengeluarkan banyak darah. Ahh aku ini memang bodoh, melakukan hal yang tak berguna yang bahkan bisa menyulitkanku. Aku memang bodoh, Cho Kyuhyun yang bodoh.

Rasa sakitku kian menjadi dan berpuncak pada ubun-ubunku. Tanpa kusadari, burung merpati itu terbang kearahku dan dengan cepat mematuk lukaku cukup keras, sangat sakit karena aku bisa merasakan paruh itu menusuk terlalu dalam pada lukaku. Ahh, burung merpati sialan! Aku semakin meringis karena sakitku ini, aku terduduk ditempat dan menjerit. Dan tanpa sepengetahuanku lagi, burung merpati itu hinggap dikepalaku, mencabik-cabik rambutku, aku mencoba berontak namun cengkramannya semakin keras, kemudian dia mematuk tepat pada ubun-ubunku. Seketika pikiranku kosong, seperti ada petir yang tertancap diubun-ubunku, tapi hey tunggu, rasa sakit itu seketika juga hilang! Namun pikiranku mendadak kosong dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

**# **

Kubuka mataku, samar-samar kuperhatikan tempat yang kulihat. Hyaa! Dimana aku, sontak aku langsung membuka lebar mataku karena aku berada ditempat lain. Tempat yang asing bagiku. Tempat ini sangat kontras dengan tempat dimana aku berada tadi. Sangat cerah, sejuk dan terasa nyaman. Sedangkan tempat tadi? Begitu lusuh, kotor, lembab, dan menyedihkan. Kupandangi langit yang terbentang lebar diatas, jajaran awan yang menutupi matahari membentuk clouds-silver-lining, sangat indah. Aku bangun dan duduk dirumput hijau yang terasa sangat empuk. Kudapati danau luas dan jajaran bunga yang mengelilingi danau tersebut. Terdapat rentetan lavender-blossoms yang sangat banyak berjajaran disepanjang jalan setapak disisi kananku. Disekeliling danau kudapati segeromobol Blue-Hydrangea-Blossoms dan Blue-Mountain-Butterfly-Papilio-Ulysses yang beterbangan diatasnya. Aku memang banyak tahu tentang jenis-jenis tanaman dan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya, karena aku adalah mahasiswa jurusan pertanian di Seoul university. Hey tetapi kenapa aku jadi membicarakan tanaman? Itu tak penting.

Danau putih susu ini juga dikelilingi pohon ek yang jarang namun rindang dan tumbuh akar-akar gantung, menjadikan tempat ini tak terkesan terbuka namun juga tak terlalu tertutup. Tunggu, danau putih susu? Apa aku gila, putih susu? Aku beranjak menuju tepi danau dan mencoba menjernihkan mataku, benar, warnanya putih susu! Aku mencoba mencolek sedikit dan kurasakan airnya. Manis! Apa aku benar-benar gila! Manis! Tempat apa ini?

"HYAA~ kenapa semua orang menganggapku aneh aaaak!" teriakan seseorang dengan high-pitch-nya mengejutkan lamunanku pada danau-putih-susu ini. Kucari-cari sumber suara itu dan sepertinya dibalik pepohonan sana, kuintip sedikit untuk mencairkan rasa penasaranku, aku tak peduli yang akan muncul bukan merpati putih lagi, namun merpati hitam sekalipun tak apa demi rasa penasaranku akan suara melengking itu. Aku memelototkan mataku karena pemandangan yang terlukiskan begitu tak masuk diakal.

Sepasang sayap terbentang begitu gagahnya, disertai sinar-sinar bernuansa biru pekat terpampang dihadapanku! Aku benar-benar gila! Tempat apa ini? Si pemilik sayap masih sibuk dengan omelannya yang tak jelas itu. Otakku berpikir wow-sungguh-luar-biasa. Sayap yang selama ini hanya kulihat dalam game-game yang kumainkan, sekarang berada didepan mataku! Aku sekarang sadar, ini bukan BUMI! Bukan Bumi yang selama ini menjadi tempat tinggalku, dan manusia itu, bukan seorang manusia yang selalu kujumpai dibumi! Tuhan~ apa aku bermimpi.

Glek~ perlahan terdapat kekuatan lain yang menguasaiku, aku harus melawannya namun aku tak mampu karena kekuatan itu adalah naluri Dare-Devil-ku sendiri. Sedikit demi sedikit pandangan mataku merubah semua warna menjadi hitam putih, bibirku terasa dingin dan gigiku mulai muncul taring panjang dan tajam yang mampu sedikit melukai bibirku hingga darah segar sedikit tercipta. Kuku-kuku jariku berubah menjadi tajam panjang hitam, aura disekelilingku menjadi terkesan menyeramkan dan dingin, rumput yang sekarang kupijak berubah warna dari hijau segar menjadi cokelat layu. Oh! Aku mohon jangan sekarang, aku tak mau menjadi terus begini. Aku mohon jangan sekarang, dia tidak bersalah. Kupejamkan mataku, kurasakan perlahan tubuhku melemah dan aku jatuh terduduk dibalik pohon ek tua yang besar ini, aku bersandar dibatang besarnya. Keadaan tubuhku kembali seperti semula. Namun aku tak mampu berdiri dan tubuhku melemah.

**#Kim Heechul's POV **

SREEK~ disela teriakanku aku mendengar suara gesekan rumput seperti terjatuhi benda. Aku mendekati pohon ek besar yang menjadi pusat perhatianku. Perlahan namun tetap menggebu.

Dengan pandangan tak percaya, aku mendapati seseorang tergeletak dibalik pohon itu. Tapi ada yang aneh disini, setelan yang dikenakannya bernuansa hitam pekat. Rambutnya yang berantakan menambah kesan sangar dalam dirinya. Hitam? Bahkan tak ada benda satupun didunia ini yang berwarna hitam seperti ini. Aku mulai curiga, perlahan kuamati wajahnya yang pucat sedang memperhatikan sayapku mungkin. Yya! Dia kan..

"Yya! Kau… kau Cho Kyuhyun kan! Manusia yang selama ini berada dalam mimpiku!" dia hanya memandangku heran. Sepertinya karena reaksiku yang berlebihan. Apa dia yang terlalu kaget? Ahh yang jelas, dia adalah Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun yang akhir-akhir ini kupikirkan karena datang dimimpiku.

**TO BE CONTINUED ~**

~H~A~N~

Mini dictionary :

*angelus = bunyi lonceng gereja.

+ Heechul = Pure-Dark-Angel (Pure : Murni, Dark : Gelap, Angel : Malaikat) Malaikat beraura gelap.

+ Heechul's dad = Gallance-Angel (Gallance : Kesatriaan) Malaikat Kesatria.

+ Heechul's mom = Pure-Luminiferous-Angel (Luminiferous : Bercahaya) Malikat Cahaya Murni.

+ Hankyung and his dad, Siwon = Half-Blood-Angel (Half : Setengah, Blood : Darah) Setengah Berdarah Angel.

+ Kyuhyun = Dare-Devil (Dare-Devil : Pemberani) Sejenis devil.

+ Blue-Mountain-Butterfly-Papilio-Ulysses = salah satu jenis kupu-kupu gunung.

+ Jenis bunga = Blue-Hydrangea-Blossoms, lavender-blossoms.

A/N : Tenaaang aku kalau buat fanfic pasti KYUMIN semua kok. Tapi aku masih bingung gimana cara mereka ketemu

**RnR :/**

**©nonameHAN**


	2. Chapter 2

**MOMENTOMOL #2**

Author : nonameHAN

Title : Momentomol #2 (Oh God, this is an amazing world!)

Categories : Tragedy, Fantasy, Friendship, Mystery

Cast : Super Junior

Disclaimer : Instantly, I just obsessed with Angels. And Super Junior is MINE #slapped

A.N : Focus sama Kyuhyun dipart ini. Dan btw, Siwon itu ayah sekaligus guru yang Han maksud. Happy reading ^^

~H~A~N~

**#Kim Heechul's POV **

SREEK~ disela teriakanku, aku mendengar suara gesekan rumput seperti terjatuhi benda. Aku mendekati pohon ek besar yang menjadi pusat perhatianku. Perlahan namun tetap menggebu.

Dengan pandangan tak percaya, aku mendapati seseorang tergeletak dibalik pohon itu. Tapi ada yang aneh disini, setelan yang dikenakannya bernuansa hitam pekat. Rambutnya yang berantakan menambah kesan sangar dalam dirinya. Hitam? Bahkan tak ada benda satupun didunia ini yang berwarna hitam seperti ini. Aku mulai curiga, perlahan kuamati wajahnya yang pucat sedang memperhatikan sayapku mungkin. Yya! Dia kan…

"Yya! Kau… kau Cho Kyuhyun kan! Manusia yang selama ini berada dalam mimpiku!" dia hanya memandangku heran. Sepertinya karena reaksiku yang berlebihan. Apa dia yang terlalu kaget? Ahh yang jelas, dia adalah Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun yang akhir-akhir ini kupikirkan karena datang dimimpiku.

"Ngg, mwo?" hanya kata itu yang dibuang dari mulutnya, aku hanya jengkel saja kalau aku tanya panjang lebar tapi orang itu hanya menjawab 'mwo' dengan entengnya.

"Aku heran, apa ada orang sepertimu disini? Penampilanmu tak wajar! Jawab pertanyaanku hey, namamu Cho Kyuhyun kan? Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu melukai lengannya dengan bodoh, tapi kau tau? Itu sangat keren." Ujarku panjang lebar, dia hanya nyengir aneh, entah ekspresi apa yang ingin dia tunjukkan padaku.

"Bagaimana kau tau? Ini maksudmu?" dia mengangkat lengannya dan menunjukkan luka yang dibuatnya sendiri. Sungguh, dia benar-benar Cho Kyuhyun! Oh Zeus~

"Yya! Apa kubilang! Kau ini Cho Kyuhyun. Perkenalkan, aku Kim Heechul, angel yang diam-diam mengintipmu dibalik susunan box itu. Oh iya, maaf waktu itu aku langsung pergi dan meninggalkan merpati putihku yang gila darah itu. Hahaha apa dia melukaimu?" aku sadar, aku memang cerewet, sangat cerewet, tapi apa boleh buat? Inilah aku, Kim Heechul.

"Ciih~ pantas saja. Merpati putih itu sama menyeramkannya sepertimu" katanya sambil tersenyum. Aku yakin dia tak sedingin penampilan luarnya.

"Baiklah, ikut aku. Kau tak maukan ditangkap mentah-mentah oleh angel lain? Kau tau? Kau ini sangat tak lazim. Penampilanmu aneh. Ayo pegang tanganku" ujarku sambil mengulurkan tanganku kearahnya. Kubentangkan sayapku lebar-lebar dan mengeluarkan sedikit tenagaku untuk mencoba menjadi transparan, agar angel lain tak curiga dengan penampilan anehnya.

**# Cho Kyuhyun POV**

Jadi dia benar-benar angel? Sungguh luar biasa! Namun apakah dia juga akan terkejut jika mengetahui bahwa aku adalah makhluk menyeramkan aslinya? Makhluk yang bahkan bisa melukainya, melukai sayap gagahnya? Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan? Kalaupun aku harus meninggalkan dunia ini, apa yang harus kuperbuat? Aku hanya ingin kembali ketempat semula, paling tidak aku tak akan menyakitinya yang terlalu berharga, berharga karena sayapnya yang cemerlang. Aku tak bisa berbuat apapun!

Aku dibawanya entah kemana. Dia hanya berkata untuk memegang tangannya lalu katanya lagi tubuh kami akan menjadi transparan. Aish~ aku tak suka ini, tapi daripada aku ditangkap basah oleh angel lain? Apa boleh buat. Tapi kenapa dia senekat ini terlibat lebih jauh dengan masalah yang barusan saja kami perbuat, masalah karena aku terdampar didunia aneh ini. Tapi tak apalah~ daripada aku sendirian disini? Tunggu, akukan suka sendirian? Tapi kenapa..? ahh sudahlah, itu tak penting.

"Engg, jadi tadi siapa namamu?" Kim HaeChul, apa aku salah? Atau Kim HeeChu? Ahh aku sudah lupa namanya.

"Yya, bagaimana kau bisa lupa dengan nama sekeren ini, Kim Heechul!" ciih~ lagi-lagi suaranya yang melengking itu terdengar, membuatku ingin menjahit bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"Aah~ ye ye, Kim Heechul kau ini sensitive sekali. Aku takut padamu! Hahaha" dia hanya mendengus kesal kemudian ikut tertawa denganku, entah kenapa aku bisa tertawa. Kurasa kami akan berteman baik jika dia mau, walaupun dengan pemangsa sepertiku, mudah-mudahan saja dia tidak akan takut jika tahu identitasku sebenarnya, Dare-Devil.

"Sst! Jangan tertawa keras-keras. Angel lain akan curiga woy!" dia menjitak kepalaku, hahaha aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengannya.

**#**

Sebuah ruangan dengan nuansa serba putih tergambar disini, tempat yang kulihat sekarang sepertinya adalah kamarnya. Benda-benda aneh sangat banyak disini, apalagi tadi diperjalanan menuju tempat ini! Sangat aneh dan semuanya bercahaya, sebenarnya tempat apa ini?

"Hey, berapa umurmu? Kuharap kau dongsaeng-ku!" aku membuka pembicaraan dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mengobrak-abrik lemarinya disudut ruangan.

"Aku masih muda, hanya 190 tahun. Kau sendiri?" dia menjawabnya tanpa menengok kearahku. Tapi, 190 tahun? HYAA tua sekali dia! Tapi dia terlihat masih kekanakan?

"Wow~ 190 tahun? Kau tua sekali! Aku masih 17 tahun." Aku menjawabnya dengan melongo tak percaya, dia bisa kusebut kakek kalau begitu! Hahaha

"Ehh? Bagaimana bisa? Seharusnya kau masih bayi sekarang! Tapi kenapa kau sudah remaja ha? Oh iya, aku hampir lupa kalau kau orang asing. Disini, rata-rata umurnya bisa sampai 1000 tahun. Bagaimana dengan duniamu?" ucapnya panjang lebar, kali ini ia menengok kearahku.

"Aneh sekali tempat ini. Dibumi, umur 100 tahun saja jarang ditemukan! Aku akan memanggilmu Hyung. Tapi sebenarnya, tempat apa ini? Aku bingung." Kuharap dia akan menjelaskannya, dengan detail yang sudah ingin kuketahui pastinya.

"Baiklah. Jadi kau tinggal dibumi? Aku pernah mendengarnya dari guruku yang pernah tinggal disana, katanya bumi adalah tempat paling menyeramkan, tempat dimana semuanya akan menjadi rumit. Apa itu benar? Oh iya, pakai baju ini dulu sebelum semua angel curiga." Dia melemparkan baju yang tak kalah aneh dari baju yang ia pakai kearahku, semua putih, warna yang sebenarnya kubenci.

"Ahh~ baiklah. Aku akan menceritakan bumi padamu, tapi kau juga harus menceritakan semua tentang tempat ini padaku. Setuju?" aku memungut baju itu dari kasurnya yang lagi-lagi juga aneh bagiku.

**#**

"Apa aku terlihat aneh hyung?" aku mematut diriku dikaca besarnya.

"Ahh tidak. Kau terlihat keren dengan pakaian itu, tenanglah. Pasti teman-teman wanitaku akan menyukaimu." Jawabnya santai, teman wanitanya? Hahaha aku suka ini, pasti angel wanita disini sangat-sangatlah cantik dibanding wanita biasa dibumi, bahkan akan lebih cantik dari artis Im Yoona sekalipun! Sekali lagi aku melihat bayangan diriku yang memakai setelan baju aneh ini, yah apa boleh buat daripada aku ditangkap oleh yang lainnya? hah.

"Jadi, tempat apa ini? Dan kau? Angel-kan?" aku menghampirinya yang sedang duduk dikasur, mencoba menagih penjelasan darinya.

"Ya, aku ini golongan angel dalam jenis Pure-Dark-Angel yang sudah langka. Dan kebanyakan angel menganggapku aneh, lihat saja aura-ku? Cahaya yang kukeluarkan lebih bernuansa biru pekat padam, sedangkan mereka? Cahaya yang sempurna, putih bersih. Dan duniaku ini bernama Archangel, dunia angel. Kau tahu angel-kan? Kami mempunyai sepasang sayap yang akan keluar jika kami sudah berumur 100 tahun. Bagaimana? Kurang jelas tidak?" tutur Heechul hyung panjang lebar, aku hanya manggut-manggut dibuatnya. Archangel? Nama yang bagus menurutku.

"Aaa, ye ye. Lalu bagaimana kau bisa punya kekuatan untuk menjadi transparan? Itu sangat keren kau tahu!" aku mulai tertarik dengan Archangel dan kehidupan disini, membuatku ingin terus bertanya dengan apa yang ingin kuketahui.

"Itu, setiap jenis angel punya kelebihan yang berbeda-beda. Contohnya jenisku, Pure-Dark-Angel, kelebihan kami adalah bisa menjadi transparan dan pemikiran kami yang tergolong aneh menjadikan kami special, menurutku. Lalu Pure-Luminiferous-Angel, mereka adalah jenis angel wanita yang paling disegani karena kecantikan mereka luar dalam. Dan masih banyak lagi." Dia berhenti sebentar memikirkan sesuatu yang mungkin akan diceritakan padaku lagi.

"Kami semua juga mempunyai satu hewan peliharaan yang harus dijaga. Hewan itu dikirimkan untuk kami saat berumur 50 tahun. Tapi entah kenapa aku punya dua hewan peliharaan, merpati putih dan kucing. Satu lagi, entah kenapa juga, merpati putihku itu sangat sensitive dengan darah. Apa lagi yang mau kau tanyakan? Hahaha tutup mulutmu, kau hanya melongo mendengar ceritaku." Keren sekali! Aku bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan sedikitpun tentang dunia seperti ini. Sungguh luar biasa!

"Wah~ aku sudah tak sabar ingin berkeliling! Ayolah hyung!" ajakku bersemangat.

"Yya. Ceritakan dulu bumi padaku!" aku menyerah untuk menceritakannya dulu, hah, pasti membosankan.

"Begini, bumi itu sangat berbeda disini, mereka adalah manusia. Kehidupan mereka sangat rumit, kujamin itu karena bumi adalah dunia yang sangat rumit, sumber masalah bagi kami karena harus bertahan untuk tetap hidup. Ada yang berhasil, namun juga tak sedikit yang tidak berhasil dalam hidupnya, kalau sudah begitu rasanya ingin cepat-cepat mati karena terlalu kelelahan dengan segalanya yang berhubungan dengan kehidupan bumi yang sangat keras. Bagaimana? Ayo cepat ajak aku berkeliling!" jelasku cepat-cepat, ingin segera mengetahui lebih jauh Archangel.

"Hya! Tunggu dulu. Lalu, kau ini termasuk yang berhasil atau tidak? Aku lihat saat kau melukai dirimu sendiri, apa kau mencoba bunuh diri untuk itu? Ceritakan padaku!" ah dia memang cerewet, sangat cerewet. Dia mungkin tadi lupa menyebutkan salah satu kelebihan dari jenisnya Pure-Dark-Angel, cerewet!

"Aku sudah lupa. Ahh sudahlah! Ayoo" aku tak mau bercerita terlalu dalam tentang diriku, terlalu takut kalau dia tahu siapa aku sebenarnya.

"Aissh~ kau ini" desahnya kesal. Aku tak peduli.

**#**

Sungguh, aku sangat takjub dengan Archangel! Pertama, Heechul hyung mengajakku bertemu dengan sahabat dekatnya untuk menemani kami berkeliling, mungkin aku bisa berteman dengan mereka, pasti sangat menyenangkan. Untuk sejenak aku bisa melupakan semua masalah yang menimpa diriku, masalah yang terlalu rumit untuk kuceritakan, masalah yang membuatku sangat sulit untuk mengerti keadaan yang tidak pernah kuinginkan ini. Ahh! Aku lupa sesuatu, buku itu! Dimana buku itu? Itu sangat berharga walaupun membuat hidupku serumit ini.

"Kyu, perkenalkan, ini sahabatku, Hankyung, dia ini jenis Half-Blood-Angel. Kelebihan jenis ini adalah mereka bisa membaca masa lalu seseorang jika mereka mau. Selain itu, mereka sangat pintar dan ganteng kau tahu! Aku saja sampai iri dengan ketampanannya, padahal kau tahu kan? Kalau aku sudah sangat tampan, apalagi dia! Hahaha" baiklah, dasar Kim Heechul! Hankyung hanya menatap aneh kearah Heechul hyung, lalu tersenyum padaku dan mengulurkan tangannya. Saat mengulurkan tangannya, tiba-tiba saja Hankyung ini membentangkan sayapnya, membuatku tersentak kaget dan berusaha untuk menguasai kesadaranku. Memang salah satu kelemahan dari kekuatan Dare-Devil adalah mereka bisa berubah menjadi Devil saat melihat darah segar dan sayap! Sebenarnya itu adalah kelebihan, tapi menurutku itu adalah sebuah kelemahan, kelemahan yang memuakkan.

"Ah Kyu, kenapa kau terlihat cemas begitu? Kau harus terbiasa dengan semua sayap disini. Mereka memang selalu membentangkan sayapnya jika sedang berkenalan dengan yang lain, mereka juga mempergunakannya jika merasa ada bahaya yang akan menghampirinya. Jadi kau harus terbiasa." Heechul hyung menasehatiku dengan gayanya yang dingin, namun dia tetap tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya. Hmm, membuatku sedikit lega jika dia sudah menenangkanku begitu. Tapi sifat angel yang selalu membentangkan sayapnya jika akan ada bahaya, itu sangat membuatku cemas. Aku memang berbahaya untuk mereka, itu sudah jelas.

"Woa~ siapa namamu? Kuharap aku bisa membantumu" Ujar Hankyung ramah, itu sudah sangat terlihat dari raut senyumnya yang kuyakini sangat memikat banyak wanita.

"Aa, Cho Kyuhyun, panggil saja aku Kyuhyun. Ne, baiklah." Ucapku mencoba ramah padanya, tapi seramah-ramahnya aku mungkin akan terlihat dingin! Ahh~

Kedua, kami bertiga berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Archangel. Dikejauhan, aku melihat 2 angel yang membawa semacam alat music besar. Mereka duduk digumpalan kapas putih yang sangat besar, terlihat empuk. Kapas putih? Aku tak yakin, bentuknya seperti awan. Mereka terlihat sangat menghayati permainan musiknya. Jari-jarinya gemulai memetik setiap senar dalam alat music itu.

"Hyung, apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aah~ itu. Mereka ini adalah jenis matinee-harp-angel. Yang duduk disebelah kanan itu namanya Yunho, dan sebelahnya Changmin. Jenis mereka ditugaskan untuk memainkan alat music yang mereka pegang itu, namanya harpa. Mereka harus memainkan harpa itu sepanjang hari masih cerah atau siang. Sedangkan yang memainkan dimalam hari adalah jenis curfew-psaltery-angel, seperti Yoochun dan Zhoumi tapi mereka memainkan alat music lain, namanya psaltery, itu juga semacam alat petik. Mereka semua jenis yang sangat langka kau tahu. Semua angel menghormati mereka." Jelas Heechul hyung panjang lebar.

"Emm, apa mereka tak bosan?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk mereka.

"Jadi begini, di Archangel, kalau harpa berhenti dimainkan, keseimbangan semua pohon dan bunga ditaman Zeus akan tergoyahkan. Kalau sudah begitu, Zeus pasti akan sangat murka dan berimbas pada semua angel. Jadi itulah sebabnya mengapa setiap waktu terdengar alunan music disini. Begitukan Chul?" Jelas Hankyung mantap diiringi anggukan Heechul hyung meyakinkan.

"Ne. baiklah, apa kau ingin mendekat pada mereka berdua? Hyukjae dan Ryeowook juga temanku. Hankyung, Yunho, Changmin, Kangin dan Yesung adalah angel yang mau bersahabat denganku. Dan hanya Hankyung yang benar-benar dekat denganku. Ahh~ dan sekarang ditambah kau. Kau tahu? Aku ini dianggap aneh, jadi mereka tak mau berurusan banyak denganku. Hahaha" ehh? Apa dia bilang? Sangat tak masuk akal kepribadiannya yang ceria? Seharusnya dia punya banyak sahabat dekat.

"Apa boleh kita mendekati mereka? Bukankah itu akan mengganggu?" Heechul hyung hanya menatap Hankyung yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Kyu, lihat dia. Dia juga aneh. Hahaha" Heechul hyung menunjuk kearah sumber perhatian kami, Hankyung. Apa salahnya? Mungkin dia terlalu menikmati permainan harpa mereka berdua? Kuakui mereka sangat hebat, music yang dihasilkan petikan jemari mereka sangat sesuai dengan harmoni suasana disini. Woah~ aku semakin kagum dengan Archangel.

**#**

Hankyung mengajakku ketempat favoritnya, yang ternyata adalah pinggir danau putih susu itu. Lagi?. Kami bertiga duduk diantara rumput hijau yang dikelilingi pohon ek tua yang rindang, sejuk dan nyaman.

"Jadi, berapa umurmu? Ahh~ kau pasti juga hyung-ku. Yya Kim Heechul, dimana aku bisa menemukan dongsaeng disini?" cecarku dihadapan mereka. Hankyung hanya mengerutkan dahinya karena pertanyaanku mungkin.

"Aku? Aku masih 19 tahun. Ya, kau bisa memanggilku hyung, hehe." Ucap Hankyung 'hyung'. Ehh? 19 tahun? Bukankah seharusnya umurnya sudah lebih dari 100 tahun? Aku tak mengerti.

"Hey kau Hankyung. Jangan bercanda! Bukankah kita seumuran? 190 tahun huh? Dasar kau ini." Omel Heechul hyung pada Hankyung, mungkin Hankyung salah menyebutnya.

"Ahh iya. Maksudku 190 tahun, hahaha. Mianhae~" jawabnya nyengir. Lagi-lagi 'Hyung', mustahil bagiku disini untuk menemukan dongsaeng. Bayi? Jangan bercanda, aku tak bisa berbicara dengan bayi kau tau!

"O iya. Danau itu, kenapa warnanya putih susu? diBumi tak seperti itu?" tanyaku pada mereka.

"Apa kau bilang tadi? Bumi? " Tanya Hankyung hyung sedikit menggertak.

**# Hankyung's POV**

"O iya. Danau itu, kenapa warnanya putih susu? diBumi tak seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Apa tadi dia bilang? BUMI? DIA BILANG BUMI! AKU TAK PERCAYA!

"Apa kau bilang tadi? Bumi? " Tanyaku dengan nada tertahan, menggertak. Zeus, aku mohon! Jangan lagi biarkan aku berhubungan dengan segala sesuatu yang berbau 'BUMI'! Aku muak.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun enteng.

**TO BE CONTINUED ~**

~H~A~N~

Mini dictionary :

+ Yunho and Changmin = Matinee-Harp-Angel (Matinee : pertunjukan siang, Harp : harpa) Malikat pemetik harpa pada siang.

+ Yoochun and Zhoumi = Curfew-Psaltey-Angel (Curfew : jam malam, Psaltery : alat music petik kuno) Malikat pemetik pada jam malam.

A/N : Kyaaa, Sungmin belum keluaar Mian. Tapi sumpah Han bingung mau ditemangsangin (?) dimana si Eming itu =v=. chapter depan kayaknya

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah Review ^^

**RnR :***

**©nonameHAN**


End file.
